Love is love in the end
by GremioneLover
Summary: What happens when Fred George and Hermione tell everyone about their relationship? How can they protect Hermione from an angry Ron?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, This is my first piece so please review. I don't own anything.**

* * *

I sigh and lean back on his legs. It was almost time to leave to the burrow for lunch. It was also the time that we reveal our relationship. We had been together since after the war. "You okay my love?" George asks softly as he plays with my hair. I smile, he always knew how to comfort me "Just a little nervous." I admit as Fred comes in and study's my face "We don't have to tell if you don't want to..." He says kneeling next to me and puts a hand on my forehead making me giggle "I'm fine. Honest" I say and kiss them both on the nose.

Fred stands up and holds his hand out for me and I take it. I turn to see George watching worriedly. I learned to tell the difference between them. George was quieter and was a little more gentle then Fred. Fred on the other hand, was rougher and didn't worry as much. Then there was the smaller things. George fiddled with his shirt when he was nervous and Fred bit his fingernails. I sigh and go over to George as he asks "Are you sure you're okay?" He asks standing up. "I'm fine" I say and kiss him softly then I feel Fred's arm wrap around my waist. "Brother, we're going to be late and then we won't ever hear the end of it with mum." He says and George takes my hand and we apparate to the burrow.

I feel myself get nauseous but I hide it. It was normal for me. I blink and look up at my boys nervously as then we walk to the small house on the hill. I look down as they pull their arms away it was then I realized that they were as nervous as I was. We walk in and I get tackled by Ginny, the Weaslys youngest and only daughter. I grunt and say "Gin, your squishing me." She releases me and giggles when she sees the boys looking over protective. I look up confused but hear a familiar voice and realize why. "Hey Herms" Ron says grinning fiercely. Everyone knew that he had fancied me and would do anything to get me. He was always flirting, and I had a feeling that would change. "Hey Ron" I say bracing myself for his crushing hug.

"Is Harry here?" Fred asks biting his nails trying to distract Ron from me as George leads me to the kitchen. "Good morning Mrs. Weasly" I say and hug her gently. "Good morning dear. How are you two? Where's Fred? " She asks cutting some vegetables "We're good. Finally moved all of 'Miones stuff into our flat" George smiles as Fred walks in and greets his mum and walks back over to me. "Can I help?" I ask and turn as she declines. "No dear, you three go to the living room until dinners ready." She says before we walk out. I sat down on the couch and Fred sat on the seat beside me and George on the chair on the other side. Ginny comes in and squeezes herself between me and Fred "She's getting on my nerves." She says and I grin as Fleur and Bill come in followed by Charlie and Ron. I look over at George when Mr. Weasly and Harry come in. Fred stands up and goes to the kitchen.

And that was the last of my few nerves. I was having a panic attack, hoping no one would notice. But of course, George did. He was whispering calming words in my ear. I finally calm down and Harry took a seat next to Ron and they start talking. They looked deep in conversation and kept sending me looks. After a few minutes I see Fred and Mrs. Weasly walk in. I look to George then back at Fred who gives me an encouraging nod. George stands up so Mrs. Weasly can have the seat. Fred coughs so he knows he has all the attention. I look at George then stand up and walks with George to where Fred is "We have an announcement." I say trying not to start shaking from under the pressure. George takes my hand comfortingly and says "Hermione and us are in a relationship." Mrs. Weasly looks confused and asks "Which one of you?" I look at my boys and they say "Both of us"


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue after two BEAUTIFUL reviews here's chapter two

* * *

Chapter two

I study Mrs. Weaslys face and she studies mine. We were both suddenly interrupted by a laugh "You three CAN'T be serious " Ron laughs until Fred gives him a nasty glare. "You...Are serious? For how long" Mrs. Weasly says still a bit stunned. "Ever since the war." I say and before I knew it I was being hugged and congratulated by all of the Wealsys. Well not all of them. Ron was skulking in the corner. I sigh and walk over to him but get stopped by George "It's dinner time..." I look up at him "I'll be right there. I'll be okay." I add quietly so only he can hear. He lets go of my arm hesitantly and walks next to Fred to the kitchen. I get close to Ron "Hey...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. We wanted to-" I get stopped by Ron crushing his lips upon mine.

I try to pull away shocked but he holds me there. "Ron.. STOP" I manage to say when he took a breath. The door opens and Fred comes in as red as a tomato. He grabs Ron by the front of his shirt and George comes in "What happened 'Mione?" George asks and pulls me away protectively. "He just kissed me it was nothing" I say and glare at Ron then look at Fred "Baby stop I'm fine" I say and put my hand on his hand that has Ron's shirt in it "Please let go" I say softly and look up into his eyes. "He didn't hurt me, if he did I have my wand here and I can hex his ear off" I say as he slowly unclenches his hand. He glares at Ron and growls "You touch her again I'll make sure George isn't the only one without an ear" Then takes my hand leading me and George to the kitchen

I sit in between the twins and wait for my turn. I eat ravenously, lets just say the twins and I weren't very good cooks. So when we come here we eat a lot more. "You guys wanna play quidditch? " Ginny asks grinning. Being the only one left living at the burrow, she never got to play quidditch anymore and took the chance when it came. There were multiple mutters of "Sure" and "Yeah" Including my boys. After lunch I help Mrs. Weasly clean up and I listen to her continuously talking about wanting grandchildren. After we were done I walk outside but get soaked in mud and Mrs. Weasly yells "RONALD WEASLEY" before turning to me to make sure I'm okay. "Oh dear. You can go shower and use some of Gins clothes." I try and protest but she leads me to the bathroom. I sigh and strip and turn on the water. After I wash my hair I lather soap on. I finish rinsing and turn off the water and step out but I'm grabbed and pulled out with a hand covering my mouth.


End file.
